Horseland- Walk Through The Fire
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Camila is Alma's sister who transfers from StanHope academy to horseland. Will things turn from bad or to worse?
**Hey guys! This is my first horseland story, so be kind with the comments.**

 **I do not own horseland, I do, however, own Acorn and Camila.**

 **/Alma's P.O.V/**

"Alma! I need a major twin talk _ahora_!" My older twin sister, Camila yelled running in my room. I put my book down.

"First, have you heard of knocking?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"Yes! No! Well, whatever! Is it possible for me to transfer to horseland?" She asked and I was confused.

"What's wrong with StanHope academy? Don't you like it there?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No! I hate it there! People are mean and Acorn's been acting up for the last few weeks. I think StanHope academy's other horses are making her nervous. I getting damn well fed up with this stable!" She yelled and I was surprised. Camila never cursed. I could tell that it was bugging her.

"I'm sure Dad will let you transfer to horseland. Let me talk to him." I told her and she smiled, following me to Dad's room.

"Dad?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"It's open, Alma." He answered and we walked it. "What is it girls?"

"Well, Camila's stable isn't right for her. People are being mean and rude to her and it's affecting her horse as well. She wants to transfer to horseland. Could you do that for her- and for me _Por favor_?" I asked and he sighed, but smiled.

"Absolutely. Alma, Camila. We'll pick up Acorn tomorrow. I'll call Will before we leave. Now go to bed." He told us and we walked out of his room, quickly.

"See? Told you that it would work!" I told her and she smiled, hugged me and we went to our rooms.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"This is so exciting!" Camila yelled as we pulled into horseland stables.

"Wait until you meet everyone. They'll like you." I told her getting out of the car.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, happily, going to get Acorn.

Camila's mare was dark brown with a lighter brown mane and light blue highlights.

"You ready?" I asked and she grinned.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said as she led Acorn into the stable, following my lead.

"Hey Alma! Who's this?" Sara asked, approaching us.

"Sara, this is my older twin sister, Camila. Cam, this is Sara." I introduced them and they shook hands.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Sara told her and Camila smiled again.

"It's great to meet you too! Do you know where I can put Acorn? She's not much for trailers and she's probably wants to vegetate in her stall." Camila told Sara.

"Yeah, I'll show you where Acorn's stall is." Sara said and we followed her lead.

"Hi. I'm Will. I'll be your instructor and tell you how things work around here. It'll be great, you'll see." Will said, shaking Camila's hand after she put Acorn in her stall.

"Hi! I'm going to warn you, unlike my sister, I don't really like to go fast. I take my time. Always one hoof at a time." Camila told Will, who nodded in understanding.

"That's cool. You take your time, don't worry. You'll find your way." Will told her and then left to do some chores. 

"Alma, who's this girl?" Chloe asked, coming up to us with her sister, Zoey.

"Chloe, Zoey, this is my twin sister, Camila. Camila, this is Chloe and Zoey." I told her, Cam smiled and waved at them.

"Are you like…sisters or something?" Zoey asked and I nodded.

"Yes, Zoey. We're twins." I told her and they gasped.

"No way!" Zoey yelled.

"That's so cool! Can you like read each other's minds?" Chloe asked and we gave her a look.

"I don't think that's mentally possible." I told her and they left for the tack room.

"You might want to stay away from those two." I stated and she nodded.

" _Sin doble problema!"_ Camila said in spanish, which only I understood.

"Trail ride?" I asked and she smiled.

"Absloutely chica!" She exclaimed and we started to tack up.

 **Well, that's chapter one! Spanish is not my first language, so just tell me kindly if something is wrong and I'll fix it. Please don't leave flames, I'll try to update as son as possible.**


End file.
